


¿Dónde buscas amor?

by 21habitS



Series: Ships!!! on ICE [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti has a crush on Viktor Nikiforov, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, consuelo, fic viejo, problemas amorosos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21habitS/pseuds/21habitS
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Ships!!! on ICE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584436





	¿Dónde buscas amor?

El día que hacía fuera de la ventana de aquella pulcra habitación no acompañaba en absoluto al deprimente ambiente dentro de ésta. Viktor estaba sentado cubriéndose el rostro, de vez en cuando un angustioso suspiro escapaba sin permiso de lo profundo de su garganta, rompiendo el silencio y el corazón de su acompañante. Chris lo miraba con pena, ya habían pasado algo parecido antes, y no dejaba de sentirse impotente al no poder animarlo. Le destruía ver a su amigo sufrir por amor de esa manera sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Es decir, Viktor era capaz de hacerlo feliz sin siquiera proponérselo, pensarse incapaz de hacer lo mismo por él le dolía. Acarició su espalda, tan suavemente que si el mayor hubiese estado más distraído no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Viktor... —Empezó el suizo, pero fue interrumpido por lo que pareció un chasquido de dientes que el nombrado venía evitando hacer.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? —Negó con la cabeza. —Tú... Pareciera que no tienes de este tipo de problemas, qué envidia.

—Problemas de tipo amoroso, ¿a eso te refieres? Porque quien me gusta desde que era pequeño no se hace una idea de mis sentimientos y sigue cayendo una y otra vez en relaciones que no funcionan y le rompen el corazón, mientras yo trato de consolarlo como su mejor amigo.

Chris no pudo reprimir una leve risa cuando Viktor lo miró, con una expresión que no se decidía entre confusión y sorpresa, sin embargo el suizo no le permitió decir nada, pues volvió a hablar;

—¿Dónde buscas, Viktor? —preguntó en forma de respuesta a la anterior inquietud que el otro había expresado. Luego hizo más clara aquella pregunta:— ¿Dónde estás buscando el amor?

Entonces el ruso creyó comprender, su pesar se alivió un poco, y respondió de forma calmada.

—Evidentemente... no en el lugar correcto.

—¿Qué dices si, por esta vez, me permites ayudarte en tu búsqueda?

A decir verdad, el de ojos verdes se sentía nervioso, quizás se estaba arriesgando demasiado y muy rápido pero, también sentía un gran alivio; como si finalmente hubiera soltado una gran mochila con la que cargó durante años, donde llevaba su amor secreto. Su pregunta fue respondida con un abrazo que desbordaba en anhelos de esperanza.

Chris esbozó una leve sonrisa, satisfecho por estar por fin ayudando a su amigo, al parecer solamente debía ser honesto con él y consigo mismo. Tenía sentido si lo pensaba ya que, era casi como si su relación se basara en la confianza que se tenían y su sinceridad para decirse las cosas.

—Chris... —Comenzó en voz baja.

—Dime —respondió en el mismo tono.

Viktor levantó la vista para mirarlo y que notara entonces su expresión, ahora libre de angustia y con un asomo de calma sonrisa:

—Salgamos juntos hoy.


End file.
